Destiny's a weird thing
by EmmyMetal
Summary: When Kiyomi appears in Traverse Town, she's confused. How did she get there? It's a video game, isn't it? Video games don't exist. but.. you know what they say, nothing's impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**EmmyMetal**- Alright guys. So here I am with a new fanfiction. It's a bit like Kingdom Hearts is real, but with a different character. When I first started the story, I was still in middle school(8th grade for those of you who were wondering) and I didn't realize how Mary-sueish it was to give my OC an American name, or even more Mary-sueish, my own name. So we're starting new. With my new OC Kiyomi.

* * *

Ow.. my head.. I sat up, with my head in my hands. It hurt, alot. "Oh look. She's awake!" A voice exclaimed. The girl who spoke wore a pink dress and had long, braided brown hair tied in a pink bow. The weird thing was, I saw her clearly. I usually wore glasses or contacts and without them, I can't see a thing. "Hello. My name is Arieth." She said, Arieth.. that name was familiar.

"I'm Kiyomi." I said.

"That's pretty. Now, are you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"No.." Then suddenly, my side ached. "Yeah. Actually." I told her where it hurt and she spoke,

"Cure." My side suddenly felt better.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" I asked impressed.

"Magic." She answered, I stared at her. Magic.. Arieth..

"Um.. Arieth.. can you tell me where I am?" I asked,

"You're in Traverse Town." She said, oh thank god. I thought I was in Midgar for a minute.

"Midgar?" She asked. Crap! Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah.. my hometown.." I totally just lied. But, if this is Traverse Town that must mean I'm in Kingdom Hearts, and if Arieth is in Kingdom Hearts, then she came from Radiant Garden.

"Oh. That's nice. Excuse me.." God. I'm such an idiot. She must remember. I waited for a while, and Arieth came back with two people. A short black haired girl and a tall man with brown hair and a scar running across his face. Yuffie and Leon.

"So. You come from Midgar?" Leon asked,

"Yeah. I don't know how I got here though. I can't remember much." That was true. I didn't remember.

"Is that another world? It sounds familiar, but I don't know why." Yuffie said,

"Nothing. Nothing at all?" Leon asked, I shook my head. "Can you try?" He asked, I closed my eyes. A black cloak.

"Just.. a black cloak." The three looked at each other. "What?" I asked,

"What did you say your name was?" Leon asked.

"I didn't. But it's Kiyomi." I said.

"Kiyomi.. We think that Orginization XIII sent you here." Orginization XIII? Oh great.

"Orginization XIII?" I asked.

"They wear black cloaks. They're known for causing trouble. Did you see one of their faces, by any chance?" He asked.

"No. The hood was kept up." I said. Before Leon could answer, someone walked in.

"Leon! It's your turn to patrol!" The man shouted, Cid. "Patrol?" I asked."Yeah. We've become.. sort of the protectors of Traverse town." Yuffie said. "Oh." Leon left. "You should relax, Kiyomi." Arieth said, I nodded and laid back down on the bed.


	2. The start of a new adventure

**Disclaimer- EmmyMetal does not own anything recognizable or the characters used except for her OC(s).**

* * *

When I woke up, there was no one in the room. That's odd.. I thought. Well, not that odd. It's not like they'll watch me sleep like Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I'm so weird most of the time.

I stood up from the bed and walked out. Yuffie was out in the hall.

"Kiyomi. You're awake." She said.

"Yep. I am." I shrugged.

"Do ya wanna go and get Leon with me? He could probably use some company out patrolling." She said,

"Okay." We walked out of the.. house and down to the town square. Leon was on one knee and a kid was on the ground. _Sora._ Leon stood up.

"Aw. You're slipping, Leon." Yuffie said, hands on her hips.

"I went easy on him." He sighed. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. Alot worse." I wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Yuffie said.

"Eh.." Sora shook his head.

"You okay?"

"He looks fine to me." I said, Yuffie ignored me. He looked at me and back at her.

"I guess."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade." She said. Why tell him that? "But it's your heart they really want, because you weild the keyblade." Yuffie. Yuffie. Yuffie.

"I'm so glad that your okay, Kairi." He spoke. Oh, he thinks she's Kairi.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Yeah. You're great alright." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Huh?" He's totally confused.

"I think you might have over done it, Squall." I snorted.

"Squall?" I smirked, looking at him.

"It's Leon." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm totally calling you Squall now." I said.

"The keyblade." Sora looked over to where it was, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Heartless, Yuffie. I thought."It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Sora looked down. "Still. Hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

"That's mean." I said. He held the keyblade, and it dissapeared and reappeared right into Sora's hands. He was shocked.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora said, annoyed.

"Whoa! Calm down you guys." I said,

"The heartless?" Sora asked,

"The ones who attacked you,you remember?" Yuffie said.

"Those without hearts." Leon said,

"They basically don't have hearts, but want one." I said.

"They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts." Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Only you would say that, Leon. I thought.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie suddenly asked.

"Always have to have something to talk about. Don't you, Yuff?" I muttered.

"So, this is the key." Sora held up the keyblade.

"Exactly." Yuffie said.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade." Leon said. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Jezz. Can that guy ever look to the bright side of things?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"Of course you didn't. Someone wanted you to have it because they thought you were the right person." I said,

"The keyblade chooses it's master, and it chose you." Yuffie said,

"So tough luck." Leon said, leaning against the wall.

"How did all of this happen?" Sora asked,

"That's what I wondered." I said,

"Huh?"

"Like you, Kiyomi was sent to our world too." Leon said.

"I remember being in my room.." He muttered, he jumped up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My Island? Riku! Kairi!" He exclaimed,

"You know what, I really don't know." Leon said,

"God. Be a bit nicer to the kid, will ya?" I asked, hands on my hips. Before he could talk, a heartless popped up. "What the-"

"Yuffie go!" Leon yelled, Yuffie ran for the door. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Helping!" I got into a battle stance, even though I had no weapon.

"Fine! Sora, Kiyomi. Let's go!" Leon kicked the heartless out the window. Seriously, out the window and jumped after it. Sora and I ran out of the house and out the door.

* * *

"I think we lost him." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah-" Sora cut off as a squeal broke though the air and something landed on the two of us.

"Ung." We both moaned.

"The Key!" Two voices exclaimed, the people who landed on top of us. The ground started shaking. A bunch of heartless popped up. Sora, and the duck and dog who I knew as Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons. Well, I'm screwed. I thought. Then, a _keyblade_ appeared in my hands. We got into our battle stances and defeated the heartless. I can't believe I actually did it. It felt so natural. The keyblade. Then, more heartless showed up.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, we defeated those to, and the hearts it had captured released from it. It was exactly like the video game, I'm telling you.

"So, you're looking for me?" Sora asked them.

"Uh huh." They nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the weilder of the keyblade." Leon's voice said from no where.

"Whoa! When'd you get there Squall?" I asked,

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy asked Sora.

"What am I? A plastic bag?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"You can come too. You've got a keyblade like Sora, and four's better than three!" Goofy said happily.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Sora said sadly.

"Of course." Donald said, Liar. Sora lifted his head up. Goofy whispered something to Donald.

"Sora, go with them. You too, Kiyomi." Leon said suddenly. "Especially if you want to find your friends." I gasped.

"You actually care, Squall?" He glared at me.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said, looking down.

"Cheer up, kiddo!" I exclaimed,

"Yeah. You can't come along looking like that, understand?" Donald said, "No frowning." The duck put on a serious face. "No sad face, okay?"

"Yeah. You gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy exclaimed. I snorted. Donald pushed Goofy's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said,

"Happy?" Sora asked, Donald and Goofy smiled up at him. "CHEESSSEE" Sora put on the silliest face. Donald, Goofy and I burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said,

"Okay, why not. I'll go with you guys." Sora said,

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy." They both stuck their hands out.

"Kiyomi." I smiled. We put our hands on top of eachothers.

"All for one,one for all."

* * *

**EmmyMetal- Yay! Chapter two done! By the way, Kiyomi's keyblade is Aqua's keyblade. I hate it when there's an OC who has Sora's keyblade. Plus, Aqua will play a big role later in the story. fun fact: I actually considered pairing Kiyomi with Leon. I don't know if you guys want that are not, but I'll put a poll up.**  
**I know this seems alot like the game, I actually went through the Traverse Town scene and it's basically word for word, but it won't be like that very much. I don't really like doing that. It doesn't feel very orginial.**


End file.
